1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a household utensil and, in particular, to a utensil useful for separation of liquid from solid comestibles.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Many solid comestibles such as meats, fish, e.g., tuna, salmon, and the like, are canned with a relatively high content of liquid broth, gravy, oil and the like. It is often necessary or desirable to separate the liquid from the solid comestibles during food preparation and such separation is frequently achieved by holding the lid, after it has been cut from the can, against the can contents and inverting the can to permit drainage of the liquid. This procedure is messy, and hazardous because of the sharp edges of the cut lid. Some attempts have been made to provide a drainage utensil, however, these attempts have not been notably successful, particularly, because the devices employed have been cumbersome and difficult to use, clean and store.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a simple, inexpensive and compact device which can be employed as a press for the forced separation of liquid from solid comestibles which are received in conventionally sized can containers. Such a device should have provision for its facile use, preferably, provision for single handed use.